


醉鬼照护指南

by Darkbluebutter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbluebutter/pseuds/Darkbluebutter
Summary: *标题乱起的除了醉鬼可以说毫无关系*很好奇徐英浩的酒量*全篇都是胡言乱语的无脑甜饼
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnten - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	醉鬼照护指南

**Author's Note:**

> *标题乱起的除了醉鬼可以说毫无关系  
> *很好奇徐英浩的酒量  
> *全篇都是胡言乱语的无脑甜饼

“拜托，救救贝拉。”肖德俊说。

李永钦也很头大。

徐英浩敲开他们宿舍门的时候跟他一起飘进来的还有挥之不去的浓重酒气，李永钦不知道他为什么喝这么多酒，通常他很善于控制自己醉酒的程度，李永钦喜欢微醺状态的徐英浩，那会让他比平时更大胆和坦诚，会说很多完全清醒时不一定会出口的话，还会变得更加柔软和性感。

但醉得彻底的徐英浩他见都没见过，此刻他也和肖德俊一样束手无策。

其实喝大了的徐英浩也没什么过激行为，只不过是仿佛回到童年，或者以为自己也是只狗狗，他已经维持半小时趴在地上的姿势了，就为了把贝拉堵在沙发和墙之间让它陪自己玩。

一开始一同受害的还有路易和里昂，但小猫咪配合默契声东击西很快就从战斗力下降至少80%的徐英浩身边流走。只剩下贝拉可怜兮兮地依然冲徐英浩摇着尾巴——现在也不怎么摇了，它看上去很无助，眼睛耷拉着时不时嘤嘤两声，可徐英浩就是不肯放它去睡觉。

肖德俊不知道为什么认定李永钦绝对有办法，此刻正死死攥着李永钦的手腕紧迫盯人，那个眼神多少还是有点刺人的。

李永钦只好蹲下去拍拍徐英浩的肩膀尝试和他对话。

结果好言相劝无效。他冲肖德俊使了个眼色，操碎了心的贝拉爸爸踮起脚尖悄悄从另一侧接近，李永钦一把抓住徐英浩的手臂猛地一拉，把他的大只男朋友拽得倒在地上。

肖德俊飞速出手捞起小狗就跑，用几乎是在飙高音的音量喊了句谢谢，和贝拉劫后余生的叫声还有徐英浩犹自不甘心地喊着不要走的声音混在一起。

威的宿舍今天也很热闹。

你永远无法和一个醉鬼讲道理。特别是醉了之后像个玩具被抢走的小孩一样坐在地上耍赖的醉鬼。

倒不至于不耐烦，实在是委委屈屈抱着膝盖撅着嘴一脸马上要哭出来的哥哥真是难得一见的可爱。

“走了，别在这吵winwin看电影ok？”

李永钦觉得自己除了声音稍微还是有点大之外语气还是挺温和的，甚至透着那么点慈爱。但没想到徐英浩看起来更委屈了，也许还有点愤怒，他一扬头大声喊道：“猫咪警察为什么要带我走，2020年了还不让人和狗狗玩吗？”

董思成在沙发上清晰地噗了一声，刘扬扬则在房间里放声大笑起来。

李永钦也懵逼了，神他妈猫咪警察，他做梦也没想到徐英浩的酒后世界居然会是疯狂动物城加猫狗大战。

你明天绝对会后悔。他咬牙切齿地蹲下去几乎是扛起徐英浩的胳膊把他往自己房间拖。

徐英浩嘴上不停地喊着猫咪警察乱抓人啦，倒也真跌跌撞撞地跟着他走了几步，李永钦正松一口气时变故又生，徐英浩忽然超大力气地扒住刘扬扬房间的门框，冲着着刘扬扬堆满玩偶的床扑腾着要冲过去，一边还嘟嘟囔囔说着我的床，我到家了。

刚才还笑得很大声的刘扬扬瞬间一脸惊恐地扑到自己床上，左拥右抱着玩偶对徐英浩喊这是我的拉拉熊啦！

有那么一瞬间李永钦很想放手，就让徐英浩冲过去跟刘扬扬抢娃娃好了，撒酒疯的人把熊孩子打一顿也没什么问题吧？

可他是个清醒的好哥哥，不能真的霸占老幺的床。他抱着徐英浩的腰，脚勾住门边努力拉住他，嘴上不停喊着哥，哥，这不是你的床，我带你回去别闹。

醉鬼充耳不闻依然执着地往门里移动，李永钦觉得自己快撑不住了的时候忽然急中生智脱口而出高声道：“blue在找你呢，我们去找它好不好？”

徐英浩停下了。

幸好。

“可他为什么不来找我呢？”他的声音听上去像是受了天大的委屈，李永钦克制住动手动脚的冲动摆出严肃的表情开始演戏。

“因为你乱跑他找不到你只好报警了，你还要乱跑吗？”

被训的人反省态度良好，摇摇头说不乱跑了。

李永钦刚想松一口气徐英浩突然抬眼望着他说那警察先生现在带我去见他吗？

……

感受过绝望吗？现在就是了。他房间里哪有什么blue。

但事已至此只能硬着头皮演下去，李永钦深深吸了口气说：“他去别的地方继续找你了，现在跟我回警局等着。”

徐英浩的眼睛睁大了，像是有点害怕似的语气十分drama地问：“你会用手铐铐我吗？”

……这倒是真想过，但绝不是现在。

李永钦翻了个白眼拉着他的手腕说不用不用，跟我走就行了，快走快走。

左右不过几步的距离最终没再起什么风波，李永钦把房间门摔上时外面瞬间爆发出一片欢快的笑声，李永钦同情地看了一眼按照指示乖乖坐在床边望着他的徐英浩想，你明天清醒过来该怎么办啊。

黄冠亨没想到他们这么快就顺利回来没及时跑路，此刻见势不对腾地站起来说你们忙，我先走了。

李永钦还没接话徐英浩就扭过头去朝他挥手：“是要出外勤吗donkey警官？走好哦！”

谁又能想到只是想跑路也会被突然抓来配合演戏呢？黄冠亨冲徐英浩挤出一个营业假笑砰地一碰脚，站直身子向李永钦敬个礼：“阿sir辛苦了！我去巡逻了！”

配合演戏的人又多了一个，李永钦真的很想和大家一样爆笑出声，但他还得忠于角色当一个铁面无私的见鬼的猫咪警察。于是只好咳一声也挥挥手说去吧去吧好好工作。

黄冠亨翻了个超大白眼头也不回地跑了。

他终于可以真正松口气，李永钦扒拉一下头发在徐英浩对面坐下，张张嘴却也不知道应该说什么，最后只得捡自己最好奇的问题不抱希望地问：“你为什么喝这么多酒？”

徐英浩这回好像听懂了，他很沮丧地垂下眼睛：“我的小猫咪不见了呀，我真的很想他。”

噢，这就是李永钦喜欢喝了点酒的徐英浩的原因了。

他还没说什么徐英浩又像是突然振奋起来：“猫咪警察可以帮我找找他吗？就像帮blue找我那样。”

猫咪警察于是郑重地点点头开始公事公办：“他叫什么名字？有什么特征？你最后一次见到他是什么时候在哪里？”

徐英浩的眼睛亮起来，轻轻晃着腿笑着回答问题：“Tennie特别可爱，小小的很会撒娇，他有好多耳洞，还很会跳舞，最后一次见他大概是……”

他停下来，脊背又垮下去，鼓了鼓脸摇摇头说：“是好几个月前了，我好想他。”

他看上去就像马上要哭了，李永钦不确定那是不是错觉，但他确定自己有点演不下去了，他用力吞咽一下起身坐到徐英浩身边去，接着迎上追随着他的目光望着徐英浩意外明亮的眼神说如果找到他你想说些什么吗？

“太多了，我要告诉他我有多爱他，跟他讲很多有趣的事，虽然我们平时也有在手机里说过，但那是不一样的。”

“说说看？就，假如我是ten，让我听听你打算说什么。”

徐英浩没开口，只是目光灼灼地盯着李永钦半晌才说：“你跟他长得好像。”

那可不吗。

下一秒他又像是迅速抛弃了情景剧设定，瘪瘪嘴说：“tennie，是你吗。”

然后他张开双臂把李永钦圈进怀里，头埋在他颈边蹭了蹭，含含糊糊地说：“我会先找你讨一个拥抱，然后说，我真的好想你啊。”

没有哪个双鱼座会不喜欢偶像剧剧情，李永钦此刻十分确信，他觉得自己可能才是马上要哭的那一个。

而他的手还没抚上徐英浩的背，黏糊糊的醉鬼就往后退去：“原来你去当警察了。”

……行吧。

“嗯嗯是是。”

“那你一定很忙吧。”他神情落寞地叹了口气，马上又小心翼翼地看他一眼，像做错事的孩子似的说，“我是不是打扰到你了？”

李永钦蓦地心口一酸。

每次他们约见面却因为行程对不上而不得不作罢的时候，也不是没有暗自埋怨过徐英浩为什么不直接来找他，或许也有这种可能，他只是怕自己太忙了，不想打扰他不多的休息时间。

酒精真好啊，消解理智纵容任性，任性多好，没有任性和冲动的恋爱算什么恋爱。何况有时候他确实不介意承受一点冲动的后果。

“不打扰，见到你真好，我也很想你。”

他钻进徐英浩怀里，手绕到他背后攀住他的肩膀，于是他听见徐英浩的笑声，伴随着脸侧轻轻的胸腔震动。

但他现在闻起来确实不算很好。

“去洗个澡吧。”他说。

徐英浩一脸很吃惊的样子：“猫咪警局的待遇这么好啊？”

李永钦忍着没翻白眼，嘴上乱七八糟瞎跑火车：“是啊是啊，被拘留也有基本人权嘛，猫咪喜欢干净的环境快走快走。”

他好像真的被说服了，也可能是什么都没想地跟着李永钦走进浴室。李永钦怕他摔倒，握着浴室门把手问你一个人行吗？我就站在外面，有事喊我。

这一晚徐英浩都笑得无比纯真，此刻亦然，他笑着说不如一起吧的时候李永钦脑子里闪过各种各样的不可描述画面。说不期待绝对是假的，但此时此刻可以说是最差的情况，他一点也不想在徐英浩满脑子都是天真可爱的迪士尼幻想时在他面前打飞机，谁知道会不会给孩子留下什么心理阴影。

但徐英浩走进浴室时差点真的绊倒自己，他终于只能妥协。

那绝对是他毕生洗过最折腾的一个澡，一开始还反复警告自己什么都别想，很快就变成没有时间去想，天知道当徐英浩捧着满手泡泡往他头上堆并高声唱着do u wanna build a snowman的时候李永钦有多想把那堆“雪”糊在他脸上。

李永钦数次绝望地想起第一次给路易里昂贝拉洗澡的画面，除了徐英浩不会突然挠他手臂之外也没什么不同。

直到徐英浩头上搭着浴巾坐在床上看李永钦吹头发的时候才勉强挽回一点温情，他支着下巴一动不动地望着李永钦，看上去不像困了也不像走神，李永钦觉得他也许清醒一些了，但吹风机递到手上还是拿不稳。

或许他们应该谈谈喝酒的问题，禁止徐英浩独自喝酒听起来不错。

李永钦一边帮他吹头发一边胡思乱想。

但他并不是个蛮横霸道的恋人，也并未真的对处理醉酒后的男朋友感到厌烦，他甚至在不断拨弄徐英浩头发的过程中找到一些乐趣，这让他感觉到不可思议的平静和温馨。

全部整理完毕时已经很晚了，黄冠亨没回来，客厅里安安静静没有声响，李永钦松了口气把徐英浩塞进自己被子里，关上灯后理直气壮地也躺上去。

他重新钻进徐英浩怀里，头埋在他胸前深深吸了口气，浑浊的酒气被洗去了，现在他闻起来是自己的洗发水沐浴露和洗衣液，散发着让人安心的柔软的蓬松的香气。

“你醒了吗？”他问。

“我困了。”徐英浩的声音听起来黏糊糊的，好像是真的困了。

很难说他到底醒酒了没有，但无论如何现在也不是谈心的好时候，李永钦刚想说晚安时感觉到徐英浩的身体突然绷紧了。

他的吻落在头顶上，说话的声音又变得清晰起来：“你是下班了吗警察先生？”

……

现在李永钦确定他还醉着。

“下班了，该休息了。”

徐英浩依然没有放松下来，环着李永钦的手臂收紧了些：“明天醒来我还会看到你吗？你不会半夜突然起来去拯救世界吧？”

拯救世界可不是警察的工作。李永钦乱七八糟地想着，安抚似的拍拍徐英浩的背而后亲亲他的脖子说放心吧，我不会突然消失。

他终于高兴了，小动物一样蹭蹭李永钦的头发说那太好了，我真的很想你。

这一晚上他说了多少次我想你？之前多多少少带着些委屈和抱怨，这次只剩下全然的雀跃，那实在很可爱。

他很喜欢直白到有点絮叨的徐英浩，但着实不知道该怎么对一个喝醉的人表达爱意，好像无论倾吐多少思绪他都只会傻笑着重复我想你然后黏上来，但那也不错，李永钦想，不需要复杂的剖析和言语也不需要性，他只需要同样直白地说我也爱你，亲亲他傻笑着的嘴角然后一起享受一个难得的平静夜晚就足够了。

“晚安。”李永钦望着徐英浩的脸，他的眼睛在黑夜里闪着细碎的光，带着笑意与爱意的，然后那光眨动一下，再一下，在消失前他说good night。

李永钦想今晚或许能做一个和徐英浩手拉手星空漫游的美梦。

李永钦第一眼看到的是盯着自己发愣的徐英浩，那双眼睛在对上视线的瞬间变得慌乱无措，接着就消失了。

徐英浩拉起被子把脸盖上，从织物下面发出细微的痛苦的哼声。

“哥还记得昨天晚上发生了什么事吗？”李永钦撑起身体凑上去嘲笑他。

“nooooooooooooooo不要提醒我。”他又把脑袋往被子里缩了缩，只剩个毛茸茸的头顶露在外面。

憋不住的笑意从李永钦的嗓子里漏出来，他亲亲徐英浩的发顶隔着被子在他耳边说：“老实说真没想到你会在这种情况下叫我警察，我一直以为这是另一种情境下才会发生的事情，比如玩点警局play之类的，说起来我昨晚已经下单手铐了改天就可……”

“嘿！”徐英浩在被子里大叫着打断他的话，“迪士尼角色不应该说这种话ok？！”

“不ok。”李永钦冷酷地用力掀开他蒙着脸的被子，徐英浩通红的脸露出来，乱蓬蓬的头发支楞着，他的眼神在李永钦脸上和空气之间乱飘，李永钦憋着笑板着脸抓住他的下巴强迫徐英浩看着自己。

“早上好呀哥，欢迎回到成年人的世界。”

FIN.


End file.
